


Pranks

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pranks, Tony is Clint's prank tester, clown dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where the fuck did that clown come from?” Tony screeched, breathing heavily and spinning around wildly, trying to find what triggered the evil creature’s appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

“Where the fuck did that clown come from?” Tony screeched, breathing heavily and spinning around wildly, trying to find what triggered the evil creature’s appearance. He growled when he couldn’t find anything and ran his hands through his hair in irritation, flinching again when the clown fell to the ground, painted grin leering at him. Clint swung down from his perch above Tony and tapped him on the shoulder. Tony spun around and sighed heavily at the shit-eating grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“Clint what the fuck?!” Tony demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Clint shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I was bored,” was all he said in lieu of an excuse.

“You were bor-oh my GOD,” Tony said, throwing his hands up in the air. “Clint, can’t you just stick to pranking the new recruits?” Clint shook his head and started to reset the clown dummy.

“Naw, they basically all react the same and I need some time to come up with some new ways to mess with them so I figured I’d use you as a testing ground. So, from 1-10 how would you rate this prank?” Clint asked, patting the dummy’s chest and turning back to Tony once he’d locked it into place.

“I’m not going to rate your goddamn prank, Clint,” Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. “Now, I’m going to my meeting and you should try this out on Natasha, see what rate she gives it.” He leaned in to kiss Clint on the cheek and snorted at the look of sheer terror on his face. “Have fun,” he called as he strode down the hall. This time he was the one with the shit-eating grin on his face.

 


End file.
